


Sex in the Air; I Love the Smell of it

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Cum Cum Kitty Kitty, You're So Pretty, Pretty [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Concerned Hux, Consensual Choking, Daddy Hux, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Finn, Daddy!Hux, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Jealous Hux, Jealousy, Kitten Kylo, Kitten Poe, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, Kitten!Poe, Limited Aftercare, M/M, Ren is Kylo's aftercare name, Sexual Choking, Slow Build, daddy finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo said to Hux before that he was interested in adding some more people to their... sexual adventures.</p><p>Hux knows just the perfect two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check chapter summaries for relationship(s) and additional tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Poe  
> Kylo/Hux - hand job  
> Finn/Kylo - blow job

Kylo hugged Rey tightly as they turned onto his street, smiling softly at her.  
  
“It was good to see you, Ky. Mom and Dad always wanna see you, you know.”  
  
“You know Dad disapproves of Hux.”  
  
Rey’s shoulders sagged and it killed Kylo to watch the soft amount of hope in her eyes die. “Hey, maybe I’ll come visit when Dad’s next off smuggling those Italian artefacts – I mean, working.”  
  
Rey burst into laughter and she smiled softly. “You take care of yourself, and hey, if Hux breaks the rules, he’ll have me to deal with.”  
  
It was Kylo’s turn to burst into laughter. “I’ll be sure to inform him.” Kylo winked and turned around, walking briskly down the street. He’d let Rey drag him into Victoria’s Secret _again_ , and he had a brand new outfit he wanted to show Hux – he was going to _love_ it.  
  
A sexy little army outfit; a little shout out to Hux’s previous job. Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he imagined the look on Hux’s face... before he froze.  
  
There was a car he didn’t know in the driveway, blocking Hux’s BMW. Kylo stayed on the path, staring at the car. Was his Father here? Was his _Grandfather_? Or maybe his Mother got a new car?  
  
Had Hux’s parents finally decided to drop in and see him?  
  
Something inside Kylo was screaming at him to turn away, to run back to Rey and go home with her, but then the door was opening and Hux leant in the doorway, smiling softly at Kylo.  
  
“Good to see you, darling.”  
  
Kylo smiled softly, and slowly walked up their pathway, still staring at the car. “Hey, love.” He leaned up for a kiss, wrapping his arm tightly around Hux’s waist. “Whose car is that?”  
  
“Do you remember Poe?”  
  
“The waiter in the restaurant?”  
  
Hux nodded and smiled softly. “That’s Finn’s car.”  
  
Kylo took a moment to think back over their conversation in the restaurant, letting Hux lead him inside. He could hear the soft sound of two men discussing something, and Kylo could see Poe in the living room.  
  
He was in a casual black v-necked shirt – Kylo couldn’t help but stare at the collar around his throat, the leash that hung down, wrapping around someone’s wrist. Kylo could only see their hand, gripping onto the leather leash.  
  
It looked like Poe was in trouble.  
  
“Why don’t you go change into something more comfortable and put your collar on, sweetness?”  
  
Kylo looked up at Hux, nervous. There was a soft smile on Hux’s face, and that promise in his eyes that Kylo had learnt a long time ago – _no one will make you do anything you don’t want to, I promise_ – and so Kylo turned away, heading to the stairs. He took them two at a time and rushed into his room.  
  
Unzipping his backpack, Kylo tugged the Victoria’s Secret bag out and hid it in the top of his wardrobe, before he quickly tugged his long-sleeved shirt off. He took a breath, and went through his drawers, tugging on a small tank top that he knew Hux had a personal preference for. He kicked his Converse off, went back to his drawers, before he hurried back to put his shoes in the bottom of his wardrobe – _Daddy hates it when you leave them out, Christ, Kylo, get a grip_ – before he wriggled out his skinny jeans.  
  
He tugged his socks off, and then nipped out onto the hallway to chuck them in the wash basket before he rushed back to his room to tug on a pair of simple black fabric shorts. This was the kind of outfit he normally wore when he lounged on the couch, half asleep on Hux’s chest, and he assumed this was what Hux meant by something comfortable.  
  
Kylo made his way into their playroom and moved over to where his collars were lined up neatly on coat hooks. He hummed a little, before he chose his favourite – a simple black leather one, soft little diamantes studding all around it. The leather was worn, and it felt familiar as Kylo looped it around his neck, securing it in place.  
  
Swallowing, he glanced at himself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, running his hands down his arm. With one confident nod at himself, Kylo rushed out onto the landing, down to the living room.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
Hux looked up from where he was on the couch, holding an arm out for Kylo to come and sit next to him. Doing so, Kylo curled up with his head on Hux’s shoulder, watching Poe.  
  
His leash was tied to the coffee table, and he sat at the side of the armchair that another man was sitting in.  
  
“This is Finn; he’s Poe’s Daddy.”  
  
Kylo bowed his head. “Hello, Sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Finn snorted a little and tilted his head. “He is trained well.”  
  
Hux ran his hand down Kylo’s back, smiling softly. “He’s a good Kitten; he just does as he’s told, and he learns from his punishments.”  
  
Kylo _purred_ and leant into Hux’s hand, relishing the soft touch of his Daddy. Hux’s smile got a little bit wider and he gently pressed Kylo’s head back down to his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the soft mop of black hair.  
  
“Finn and I were just discussing some Daddy things.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Finn smiled a little and leant back in his chair, legs spread as though he were presenting himself to someone. Kylo shuddered ever so slightly.  
  
“Finn and I were talking about how fun it might be if he and Poe stayed here for a week.. you’d have a playmate when Daddy’s at work, and you said before how you wanted to... try your hand with three people. It’ll be nice for Poe too, but it’s your decision.”  
  
Kylo sat up a little, looking between Finn, Poe and Hux before he swallowed. “How do you mean, Daddy?”  
  
“I mean, a lot of sexual fun for all of us, Kitty.”  
  
Kylo glanced back at Finn and Poe and he nibbled on his lip. It seemed a bit out of the blue, but maybe Finn and Hux had been discussing this for a while... but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
“I-I think that would be nice, Daddy.”  
  
“Yeah, Kitten?”  
  
Kylo nodded and Hux cleared his throat. “Will you be a good little Kitten for Finn as well as Daddy?”  
  
Kylo nodded.  
  
“Are you going to be alright with Daddy having some fun with Poe?”  
  
Kylo glanced at the man tied to the coffee table before nodding. “Of course, Daddy.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Finn cleared his throat. Hux smiled a little.  
  
“Go on and do what Finn says then, Kitten.” Hux leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips, before the teen stood up, moving to kneel in front of Finn. He fell silent, looking up at the man through his eyelashes.  
  
His first thought was that the man was attractive. The second was that the bulge in his pants looked quite a ways bigger than Hux’s.  
  
Finn said nothing, merely unzipped his fly, and let his erection spring free. Kylo placed his hands on Finn’s thighs but looked back at his Daddy.  
  
Hux was leant forward, licking his lips a little. “It’s alright, Kitten, Daddy’s giving you permission.”  
  
“I can’t say my safe word if I need it, Daddy.”  
  
He was aware of Finn murmuring at Poe, who made a soft noise, and Hux stood up. He picked up one of their bells from the television stand and set it down next to Kylo’s knee.  
  
“Good boy, Kitten.”  
  
Kylo smiled at him before he turned his attention back to Finn’s cock. It was definitely a lot thicker than Hux’s, but the same size, maybe a little bit smaller. Taking a breath, Kylo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking there for a moment.  
  
Finn let out a soft breath and Kylo flicked his tongue through Finn’s slit before he slowly started bobbing his head. He knew how to do this – Hux had taught him just how to make a man quiver with the smallest movements of his tongue, and he used them now, gently probing the vein with his tongue before he ever so gently dragged his teeth over it, eyes open to watch Finn’s reaction.  
  
His head had been lolling over the back of the chair, mouth opening and closing, but the moment Kylo’s teeth connected with the vein, his head jerked forward, and he stared down at Kylo. The man’s pupils were blown, eyes wide, and Kylo had to fight the smirk that was setting in his jaw muscles.  
  
Instead, he turned his attention back to Finn’s cock, bobbing his head quicker. His gag reflex was giving him hell, so, he just forced himself down.  
  
The tip of Finn’s cock pressed past it, and Kylo forced himself to swallow, forced his body to adjust to it, and then his nose bumped into Finn’s soft pubic hair.  
  
“ _God_ , he could teach Poe a few things.”  
  
“I’m sure when they have some time together they’ll be teaching each other marvellous things.”  
  
Kylo hummed softly in agreement, making Finn’s thighs quiver, shaking under Kylo’s hold. The Kitten dug his nails into them, gently, and Finn whimpered. He shifted, and Kylo started bobbing his head again.  
  
Finn’s cock was starting to throb in his mouth, twitching obscenely against his tongue, and his hand fisted in Kylo’s hair.  
  
Kylo took that as his cue to slowly drag his teeth up the length of Finn’s cock, sucking hard on the spongy tip, looking up at Finn innocently – well, as innocently as he could with a cock hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Finn let loose a string of incoherent words, and then Kylo was rewarded with the warm flush of cum from the man, and he knelt there, sucking hard until Finn was spent and soft.  
  
Kylo leant back, Finn’s cock falling from his mouth with an obscene pop and he delicately dabbed around his mouth, making sure to direct any lost drops to his tongue – which made Finn groan even more.  
  
“Kitten.”  
  
Kylo stood immediately, walking to kneel in front of Hux.  
  
“Cock out.”  
  
Kylo was quick to tug his shorts and thong down, and Hux reached his hand down, wrapping it tightly around Kylo’s own erection. Kylo bit his lip, fighting his moans.  
  
“Let Daddy hear you, sweetheart; it’s alright. You can be loud.”  
  
Kylo gratefully hung his head, groaning softly as Hux stroked his cock softly, fingers teasing with just the right amount of pressure. His finger pads skimmed over his vein, and Kylo’s hips jerked forward, causing the Kitten to whine out. He reached out, placing his hands on Hux’s knees for support, thighs quivering.  
  
“Let yourself cum, Kitten, let Finn and Poe see what a good little boy you are for Daddy.”  
  
Kylo lost it when Hux pressed his thumb through Kylo’s slit, and he jerked his hips forward, head thrown back, screaming out for his Daddy. His vision was white, speckled with stars, and pleasure danced up and down his spine. He could vaguely feel Hux jerking him gently, helping him through his orgasm, and then it was over, and he was slumping against the couch, breathing heavily.  
  
Finn chuckled softly as Hux gently brushed his unsoiled hand through Kylo’s hair, relaxing him.  
  
“Well done, Ren, well done.”  
  
Ren smiled weakly up at Hux, breathing heavily.  
  
“Finn, why don’t you untie Poe? He can help Ren get cleaned up for dinner; Ren can show him around a bit.”  
  
Finn leant forward to unclip the leash from Poe’s collar, and he merely indicated to Ren. Shakily, Ren carefully tugged his thong and shorts up, grimacing at the state of his shirt, before he stood, clinging heavily to Poe as they made their way upstairs.  
  
“That was... quite a performance.”  
  
“Practice makes perfect. Hux likes a blow job in the morning, when he drinks his coffee.”  
  
Poe nodded a little, and Ren directed him to his own bedroom. Almost immediately, he collapsed on the bed, panting softly, still being affected by how strong his orgasm had been.  
  
The last thing he registered, was Poe looking around the room, interest in the ball gag thrown haplessly on the bedside table, the silk blindfold hanging from his wardrobe door, and then Ren fell asleep, breathing slightly harshly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Poe - Sex. Choking.  
> Hux/Kylo - Hand job

A soft shaking stirred Ren from his sleep and he groaned a little, rolling over. Cracking his eyes open, he stared at not Hux but Finn, and frowned sitting up.  
  
“Finn?”  
  
A slap connected with his cheek and Ren’s head jerked to the side, his eyes widening.  
  
“That’s _Sir_ to you.”  
  
Finn was suddenly jerked back, and Ren stared up at Hux; the man was shaking, and his face was pure anger.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ slap him like that again.”  
  
“He broke the rules.”  
  
“I don’t care what you and Poe do, but Ren and I do things differently around here, and when punishing Ren, you will follow my rules concerning his punishment, and you will _not_ punish him without my permission, are we clear?”  
  
Finn held his head high but nodded, glancing at Ren. Hux sunk onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ren’s waist. “You’ll find he’s still in ‘aftercare mode’, he’s still looking for comfort.”  
  
Finn looked away and Hux cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should head downstairs and see to Poe. I believe dinner’s ready.”  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment and then Finn left. Ren let out a shaky breath and then Hux’s hand was on his chin, tilting his head. “Did he hurt you?”  
  
“Not really, just stings a little bit.”  
  
Hux tugged Ren close, nosing down his jaw line. “Do you want an ice pack?”  
  
“I’m fine, Daddy-”  
  
“-Ah!”  
  
“Hux.” Ren corrected himself quickly, looking up with a weak smile, only to blink when he saw Hux frowning.  
  
“I’ve told you before, Ren. Don’t go to bed until we’re done with your aftercare, it’s not good for you.”  
  
“I’m sorry; I was just tired and I shut my eyes for a moment and then...”   
  
Hux sighed and leant in to press his lips gently against Ren’s. The teenager immediately collapsed against Hux, moving their lips together in unison before there was a call from downstairs. Slowly, they broke apart and Hux pressed their foreheads together.   
  
“I’ll talk to Finn later. He has no right to punish you.”  
  
“It’s fine-”  
  
“- _No_ , it’s not fine. You’re my Kitten, not his. He has no right to punish you unless I’ve given him permission to. If he does anything that is remotely a form of punishment, you tell me, as soon as you can, do you understand me?”  
  
Ren nodded and Hux kissed him again before they stood. Ren slipped his hand into Hux’s, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly. “I promise, Daddy.”  
  
Hux couldn’t help the smile that spread onto his face as he slowly lead Kylo downstairs. Kylo gave Hux’s hand one last squeeze before he went to grab cutlery from the drawer.  
  
Almost immediately, Finn – who had been stood by the sink – stepped sideway to wrap an arm around Kylo, spinning him slightly. Kylo smiled and pressed their lips together, his free hand planting itself squarely against Finn’s firm chest.  
  
Hux cleared his throat and Kylo pulled away gently, watching Hux shift in his seat. Kylo frowned a little and then went to set the table. Poe was bringing plates to the table, setting them down on the place mats and Kylo sunk into his usual seat next to Hux.  
  
Slowly, the Kitten reached out to gently rest his hand on Hux’s thigh, squeezing softly. Hux started a little, before smiling softly at Kylo, starting to cut the fish he’d put in the oven earlier on.  
  
“Eat up, Kylo.”  
  
“Hm, Poe, you need to eat up too. I was thinking we might put on a bit of a show for Hux and Kylo tonight.”  
  
Kylo glanced between Hux and Finn, swallowing a little. “A show?”  
  
Poe cheeks darkened, the red colour sliding up his cheekbones and tinting the tops of his ears. Finn chuckled and set his knife down, fingers reaching out to brush over the tops of them.   
  
“Poe likes to put on a show for people.”  
  
Kylo frowned a little, pushing his fish around his plate with a frown. “I still don’t understand.”  
  
Hux chuckled and reached over to pat Kylo’s cheek. “They’re going to have sex in front of us, Ky.”  
  
It was Kylo’s turn to blush, turning his attention back to the plate of food in front of him, desperately trying to ignore the mental images his mind was producing of the couple. Arousal started coursing around his body, making him shift in his chair and cross his legs one over the other.  
  
Hux chuckled as he reached forward to pick up his glass, sipping it.  “It seems like Kylo likes the idea.”  
  
Finn and Poe both smirked as they continued their food, and Kylo took a breath, desperately trying to get his food inside his mouth, rather than spilling it down his shirt.  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence, all four men seeming to be eating their dinner at speed.

-xox-

Kylo shifted in Hux’s lap as Finn pushed Poe down onto the thick oak table, taking a breath as Hux’s lips pressed down his neck. He looked back over his shoulder; smiling softly as his Daddy pressed their lips together, holding Kylo tightly to his chest. They spent a moment in their position, foreheads pressed together before they turned their attention back to the couple on the table.  
  
Finn had already tugged Poe’s shirt off, throwing it in the direction of the living room doorway where it lay; his lips were busy trailing down his Kitten’s toned chest, leaving soft bite marks and sucking red marks that would later turn into bruises. His large hands found the belt that was wrapped around Poe’s waist, keeping his jeans ripped jeans from falling down, unbuckling it with ease.  
  
Kylo raised an eyebrow when Finn set it over the back of the chair closest to him, rather than tossing it to the living room door, where Poe’s jeans ended up a few moments later. The other eyebrow rose when he realised Poe wasn’t wearing any underwear. He found himself wondering if he ever wore it.  
  
Poe whined a little, hand reaching up for Finn, his erection hard, tapping against his abdominal muscles already. His legs flexed either side of Finn, trying to wrap around his waist, but Finn stepped back with a soft tut, shaking his head. Poe’s legs immediately settled on the table, his feet dangling in the air a few inches from the floor.   
  
Finn took his time in unbuckling his own belt, not pulling it from the loops in his jeans before he pressed his jeans and underwear to the floor. Poe immediately sat up, sliding to his knees, lips wrapping around Finn’s cock head.  
  
The moan that Finn let out went straight to Kylo’s cock and he shifted, taking a sharp breath. Hux’s hand moved quickly, cupping Kylo through the shorts he was wearing, rubbing in soft circles. Kylo tilted his head back to lean on Hux’s shoulder for a moment, inhaling sharply before he focused back on the couple in front of him.  
  
Poe’s nose was already bumping against Finn’s pubic hair, buried in the dark mass there; Finn’s hand was buried in the soft nest of brown hair, holding him in place. Kylo watched Poe’s throat, how the muscles danced up and down as he swallowed and sucked, leaning in to get a better view before he jumped as Poe was yanked back with force.  
  
For a moment, Kylo panicked, thinking Finn was being too rough, but he saw the tight fist in Poe’s hair become a hand, stroking through the mop of brown hair before Poe got up, scrambling back onto the table. Finn reached to the side, for the bottle of lube he had fetched from his bag after he’d finished his own meal; he slicked his fingers up, pressing them against Poe’s hole.  
  
The man arched off the table with a low moan, only to receive a slap around the face.  
  
“Quiet, Kitten.”  
  
Poe made a soft whining noise, but fell silent, legs lifting up. His thighs pressed against his chest, quivering in anticipation as Finn carefully teased him, fingers sweeping through his crack. They pressed against his hole a few times, and Poe had to bite into his lip as a single finger slipped inside. Poe cried out, once, before he inhaled sharply, his head turning to face the two men opposite.  
  
Kylo shifted on Hux’s lap, breathing harshly as he watched Poe’s face contort in pleasure.  
  
It was a practiced movement between the two men; Poe thrusted down onto Finn’s finger, Finn’s finger pressed up deeper in light thrusts before a second finger was added. Poe’s body shivered in pleasure, and a longing moan slipped from his lips, filling the room – Kylo could have sworn the sound echoed around the walls.   
  
Slowly, Finn worked Poe’s body open, four fingers disappearing inside the man before he finally moved forward. Poe’s legs wrapped around Finn’s waist almost automatically; a rehearsed dance between the two men. Finn slicked his erection up with lube, the sweet smell of cherry filling the air before Finn pressed forward. There was a pause as he lined himself up and then his hips slammed forward in a swift movement.  
  
Poe’s back arched at an angle, his head falling back off the table. Finn held him a moment before the man arched back down, chest rising and falling quicker.  
  
Finn moved slowly for a moment, letting his kitten adjust to the feeling of his Daddy inside of him before his hips snapped back, slamming into Poe mercilessly.   
  
Poe cried out, ecstasy written across his face as Finn’s hips slammed forward again and again.  
  
“You don’t cum until Daddy tells you; do you hear me, Kitten?”  
  
Poe whined a little, head tilted back to bump against the wood of the table before he drew a sharp breath. “Yes, Daddy; I hear you.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Kylo took a breath and let his head tilt back as Hux’s hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing it softly. The feeling of the man’s clipped nails dragging over his vein made him whimper and shiver in Hux’s arms.  
  
“Sounds like you’re putting on a beautiful show for Kylo, my little Kitten; you wanna make him cum in his Daddy’s arms?”  
  
Poe nodded frantically, and Kylo jerked forward in Hux’s arms, breathing almost as heavily as Poe was on the table. Slowly, the Kitten’s head turned, eyes opening to stare Kylo in the eyes. They were dimmed with lust, barely able to open fully as Finn’s thrusting got harder.  
  
“I wanna hear you Poe; c’mon baby, treat Kylo to the sounds of your moans.”  
  
Poe’s mouth opened a deep moan escaped his throat, his eyes closing, head tilting back as Finn found his prostate. Kylo whimpered, thrusting his hips up; he fucked himself on Hux’s hand, desperate for Hux to move his hand quicker, to bring Kylo to his peak.  
  
Hux gladly obliged.   
  
Kylo’s breath caught in his throat as Poe cried out, a scream for more escaping his throat. Hux’s hand sped up, it got tighter around his erection, squeezing here and there, and Kylo lost it.  
  
He screamed Poe’s name, head throwing back against Hux’s shoulder. His hips jerked upwards as he came, managing to splash his own face as he panted. He went limp in Hux’s arms, eyes barely open as he nuzzled into his Daddy’s neck.   
  
Finn was smirking at Kylo, his movements with Poe slowed momentarily before he focused back on his kitten. His large hand moved to close around Poe’s neck, cutting off his air supply. Poe’s eyes rolled back and his hips jerked upwards. His hands closed around Finn’s wrist, gasping laboured breathing as his face turned to an expression of pure ecstasy.   
  
“You cum for me kitten.”  
  
It only took one more press of Finn’s hand for Poe to scream breathlessly, hips jerking up hard as he came, splattering Finn’s chest with the sticky substance. Finn’s face twisted for a moment and he let go of Poe’s throat, grabbing hold of the table as he slammed into his Kitten one more time.  He came hard and his head tilted back as a moan passed over his lips.  
  
Everyone fell silent, other than Poe’s soft whimpering as Finn pulled out, wrapping arms around him to pick him up and carry him to the couch. Kylo watched Finn wrap a blanket around Poe, murmuring softly to him as they curled up together.   
  
“Are you alright, Ren?”  
  
Ren looked back over his shoulder, smiling weakly at Hux. “’M fine, just tired.”  
  
Hux smiled softly and leaned in for a gentle kiss before he carefully nudged Ren off his lap. Within seconds, the elder man was carrying Ren upstairs, heading to his room. Carefully, he helped Ren clean off, using a wet wipe to gently clean his face of the slowly-drying cum before helping him into a pair of underwear. Ren shed his shirt and curled up under the duvet, yawning softly.  
  
“I love you, Hux.”  
  
Hux smiled and sat on the bed, gently pressing his lips to Ren’s. “I love you, too, now get some rest.”  
  
Hux stood, turning the light off and Ren curled up into a tight ball under his duvet, letting his eyes close. Sleep crept up quickly, and Ren fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
